Les Hasards d'une rencontre
by Ygrain
Summary: Un homme, une femme... et la vie tout simplement. Une vie qui joue parfois de drôles de tours... Car rien n'est jamais définitif tant qu'on n'est pas mort...
1. Note de l'auteur

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Largo Winch ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, mais appartiennent à Van Hamme (et sans doute Dupuis et les divers participants de la coproduction pour la série…

Je les ai emprunté le temps de quelques récréations… pour me distraire, tet parce que le personnage de Georgi Kerensky n'était pas assez exploité à mon goût**… **

**Ce texte n'est pas vraiment une fanfic en plusieurs chapitre, c'est un plutôt un petit reccueil, une trilogie d'One-Shot **centrée sur Georgi Kerenksy et un OC prénommée Yllana.

Ce sont trois one-shot distincts (ils ne sont d'ailleurs pas tous au même temps de narration), écrits à plusieurs mois d'intervalle. En tout un an et demi voire deux ans se sont écoulés entre la première partie que j'ai écrite (Yllana) et la dernière (Le temps d'une valse).

Mais elles reprennent les mêmes personnages à différents moments de leur vie. Elles peuvent se lire comme des unités (exception peut-être: Le temps d'une valse). Mais elles forment quand même un tout cohérent.

**L'ordre de lecture conseillé est d'abord Yllana, Le temps d'une valse et enfin Spleen. (Même si à mon sens, Spleen est la mieux réussie)**

Ils ont déjà été publiés ailleurs sur le net sous un autre pseudo. Mais je les ai corrigée et repris depuis (surtout Le temps d'une valse)..

A priori, je n'écrirai pas d'autres choses sur ces deux-là. Pour moi, leur histoire est finie à la fin de Spleen… même si je sais qu'il ne faut jamais jurer de rien

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires après votre lecture. Ce n'est pas parce que je mets un texte sur le net, que je le considère comme fini et immuable… je suis toujours près à les reprendre si ça peut permettre de les améliorer…

**D'ailleurs à ce propos, je suis à la recherche d'une bêta pour une fic centrée sur Georgi à l'époque de l'Intel Unit (en cours d'écriture, mais bien avancée..). Merci de me contacter par e-mail (cf profil) si vous êtes intéressé.**

Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à vous dire : Bonne lecture !


	2. 1: Yllana

**Yllana**

**Un café de passage, quelque part en Russie**

Une vieille femme passait une serpillière. Le café allait bientôt fermer. Les clients étaient presque tous déjà partis. Il n'y restait que deux vieux habitués, accoudés au bar, qui commentaient avec le patron les dernières réformes engagées par le gouvernement, un couple d'amoureux qui entre deux baisers faisait des projets d'avenir… et une femme.

Une femme seule, assise à une table près d'un vieux juke-box abîmé. Une femme qui détonnait dans ce décor blafard. Elle était là depuis des heures. Se tenant face à la porte. Chaque fois que le carillon avait retenti, elle avait levé les yeux. Espérant trouver une silhouette aux cheveux d'or se détachant enfin de ce fichu encadrement de porte. En vain. Même en fermant les yeux, elle ne voyait que cette porte. En quatre heures, elle avait eu le temps de noter chacun de ses défauts. Les gonds qui commençaient à rouiller, la peinture verte qui s'écaillait et se craquellait par endroits, les traces de vieux scotch autour de l'affiche, les griffures du chat sur le bas de la porte… et même ces quatre traces de doigts sur le carreau, juste un peu au-dessus de la poignée. Mais le carillon n'avait jamais joué sa musique pour elle. Elle était toujours seule. Certains hommes l'avaient bien abordée, histoire de tenter leur chance. Ils avaient rapidement abandonné devant le peu de succès obtenu et elle avait fini par retrouver sa solitude.

Une heure plus tôt, elle avait sorti un livre… pour avoir la paix, pour se donner une contenance. Mais depuis, elle n'avait guère tourné de pages. Elle avait beau fixer les mots, elle ne les voyait pas. Le couple d'amoureux se décida à partir. Leur au-revoir très tendre prit un peu de temps. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se séparer. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle les enviait un peu. Ils se retrouveraient sans doute le lendemain, le cœur battant, pour de nouveaux partages, de nouvelles découvertes. Elle, elle n'aura même pas eu le droit à un véritable au-revoir. Bien sûr, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer qu'elle se trompait. Elle avait pressenti ce matin-là au moment même où ils fixaient ce rendez-vous qu'il ne viendrait pas. L'aurore qui se levait au loin, donnant naissance à un jour nouveau, marquait aussi la fin de la vie qu'ils menaient jusqu'ici. De nouvelles voies s'ouvraient à eux, il leur fallait faire un choix…

Elle était venue quand même. Juste pour être sûre, juste pour ne pas avoir de regrets plus tard…

Le passage de la serpillière avait pris fin. Le patron finissait d'empiler les chaises sur les tables. Ils n'étaient plus que deux dans ce café poussiéreux. Elle ramassa ses affaires, il était temps de partir. Il ne viendrait plus. Il avait fait son choix… et elle avait perdu. Elle se leva, paya ses consommations. Le patron lui rendit sa monnaie et dans un sourire navré dit d'une voix douce :

- « Il a agi comme un idiot… il va perdre beaucoup et le regrettera. »

D'une voix triste, elle répondit :

- « Merci, mais j'espère de tout cœur que vous vous trompez. »

Elle se dirigea vers cette porte verte qu'elle ne pourrait pas oublier de si tôt. Au moment de la franchir, elle se retourna et contempla cette table à laquelle elle avait passé ces dernières heures. Son regard s'attarda sur le juke-box. C'était un autre juke-box, tout aussi vieux et tout aussi abîmé, qui avait été témoin de leur première rencontre. C'était juste qu'il y en ait un autre pour témoigner de la fin de leur histoire. La boucle était bouclée. Les yeux brillants elle murmura : « J'espère que dans la voie que tu t'es choisie, tu trouveras le bonheur, Georgi. » Elle se détourna et partit.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, dans la chambre d'un vieux motel. Une larme vint s'écraser sur le clavier d'un ordinateur. Ca y est, c'était fini, définitivement. Il était sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Pour la vie qu'il se choisissait, il valait mieux ne pas avoir d'attaches. C'était trop dangereux… Pour lui. Pour ceux à qui il s'attacherait. Il y avait déjà eu un avertissement. Elle avait failli mourir à cause de lui. Il ne permettrait pas que cela arrive une seconde fois. Il valait mieux partir maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il contempla une dernière fois son beau visage sur son écran. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à aller lui dire adieu. Ce serait trop douloureux. Et puis, à vrai dire, il avait peur qu'en la voyant ses belles résolutions ne s'envolent. Et cela ne devait pas arriver !

Il était vraiment sûr d'avoir fait le meilleur choix possible. Alors, pourquoi était-ce si douloureux ? On l'appela, il était temps pour lui aussi de partir… Il murmura à l'écran, où on ne voyait plus que le café déserté : Sois heureuse, Yllana. Je te souhaite une belle et longue vie. Il rangea son matériel et partit… à la rencontre du destin qu'il s'était choisi.

** Vingt-deux ans plus tard.****  
**

**Une demeure cossue dans les environs de New York.**

Une femme était assise à une table de jardin devant un énorme petit déjeuner. Pourtant, elle ne mangeait rien, ne faisait rien de spécial. Elle savourait simplement son bonheur d'être là…parmi les siens. Ses enfants étaient retombés en enfance et se poursuivaient à travers le jardin. Elle ne savait plus ce qui avait déclenché la poursuite et au fond cela n'avait pas la moindre importance. Leurs cris lui réchauffaient le cœur. Ils allaient lui manquer dans quelques jours quand ils seraient repartis vers leur école. Elle entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. Elle leva les yeux. La silhouette d'un homme aux cheveux dorés se détachait sur l'encadrement de la porte verte. Elle lui sourit. La journée commençait bien. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la même porte, celle-ci n'avait pas de gonds qui rouillaient, ni la peinture qui craquelait, ni… Mais elle était verte et elle s'ouvrait pour elle sur un homme qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Son mari s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassa et lui dit :

- « Merci pour le sourire. »

En s'installant à ses côtés, il regarda ce qu'on lui avait laissé sur la table. Il en restait beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait cru. Elle n'avait pas du manger grand chose.

En souriant, il lui demanda :  
- « A quoi tu pensais ? »

Elle regarda à nouveau leurs enfants qui s'ébattaient dans le jardin, puis l'homme qui était à ses côtés. Elle sourit :

- « Je me disais que j'avais beaucoup de chances et que j'adorais ma vie…  
- Tant mieux, moi aussi. Je ne la changerais pour rien au monde. »

Il eut un sourire éblouissant pour toute réponse

**Au même moment.  
Siège du groupe W, New York.**

Un homme blond était penché sur ses écrans d'ordinateurs. Il était seul, comme d'habitude… Il pestait contre le système qui osait lui résister. Il y avait passé toute la nuit et il n'avait pas encore réussi à pénétrer toutes les barrières. Il délaissa son écran et se servit un café. Il soupira. Il avait du manquer quelque chose. Il était debout, buvant son café à petites gorgées. Soudain il s'immobilisa… Et si… Il se précipita à la place qu'il avait abandonnée quelques instants plus tôt et se mit à pianoter à toute vitesse sur son clavier. Quelques secondes plus tard, le message tant attendu et tant désiré apparut enfin sur son écran : Accès Autorisé. Il sourit, satisfait. Le reste n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant.

- « Salut Georgi !  
- Salut.  
- Dis-moi que ce sourire signifie que tu as réussi ?  
- A ton avis ? »

Largo sourit à son tour.  
Georgi afficha ce qu'il venait de trouver sur le grand écran et se renversa sur son fauteuil. La journée commençait bien :

- « Regarde par toi-même… »

Largo s'approcha de l'écran et étudia ce que Georgi avait trouvé. Ayant fini son examen, il sourit et se dirigea vers la porte :

- « Parfait. Je vais chercher les autres. »

Juste au moment où il allait sortir, il se retourna :

- « Georgi, tu es génial, tu sais. »

Georgi ne répondit pas et sourit simplement derrière son écran.  
La porte claqua… et il fut seul… à nouveau.

**Fin.**


	3. 2: Le Temps d'une valse

_Dans ce one shot, sous la pression de son bras droit, Largo Winch s'est rendu à une soirée mondaine à Washington. Sa garde du corps ayant récolté un bras cassé lors de leur dernière aventure, c'est Georgi Kerensky qui va faire office de garde du corps...  
_

**Le Temps d'une valse**

_**Que reste-t-il de nos amours [...**_  
_**Un souvenir qui nous poursuit sans cesse**_  
_**Ch. Trenet**_

Il la vit. L'espace d'un instant, il perdit conscience de tout le reste. Une silhouette longiligne, de longs cheveux bruns remontés en chignon, des yeux opale… Le temps avait été clément avec elle. Juste quelques rides au coin des yeux et des lèvres… une allure plus posée et majestueuse…Et toujours une beauté incandescente qui lui faisait battre le cœur un peu plus vite… Un mouvement de Largo attira son regard. Le temps de vérifier qu'il ne sortait pas, la silhouette avait disparu…. Mais avait-elle vraiment existé ?

Plus tard, il entendit un rire et dans l'encadrement d'une porte, une femme apparut au bras d'un homme en costume noir. Brune, mince, des yeux clairs. En passant, son cavalier saisit une fleur écarlate dans un vase près de la fenêtre et la glissa dans son chignon. Le regard de Kerensky s'attarda un instant sur le couple. La femme devait être la silhouette entre-aperçue… et évidemment ce n'était pas le fantôme qu'il avait cru voir… Cette femme-là était plus quelconque et plus jeune … Il détourna le regard et reprit son observation de la salle… Plus de vingt ans avait passé… Pourquoi penser à elle, justement ce soir ? Il avait cru avoir réussi à l'oublier. Il avait tout fait pour. Visiblement, en vain… Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment pour les introspections. Il était en service commandé….

Se rencognant, il fit des yeux le tour de la salle. Une salle de bal comme tant d'autres.  
Luxueusement et lourdement décorée. Des lumières qui clignotaient, un festival de couleurs qui s'agressaient les unes les autres, des rires, des coupes de champagne qui s'entrechoquaient… des gens qui se croisaient et se recroisaient au gré des danses et des buffets, et d'autres en costume cravate, l'air sévère et conspirateur qui discutaient entre eux…  
Bref, des gens qui essayaient d'oublier leur solitude et leur petitesse en se montrant et en paraissant. Atmosphère de fin de siècle décadente.  
Personne ne s'amusait vraiment ou n'était heureux d'être là, mais aucun ne voulait le montrer. Il fallait respecter les apparences. Les apparences ! La morale et la bienséance moderne. Personne n'était dupe, mais tout le monde faisait comme si…

Tapi dans l'ombre contre le mur, il se retînt de sourire. Vive la société moderne ! Rien de ce qui se passait ce soir ne lui échappait. Il aurait même pu dire avec combien et quelles filles, cet homme en costume gris s'était échappé dans le jardin. Lui qui sans sourire, affirmait avec aplomb que les mœurs actuelles étaient trop libertines et qu'il faudrait restaurer la morale auprès des jeunes générations. Un parfait exemple du décalage entre ce que l'on prêchait et ce que l'on faisait.

Plus il côtoyait cette société, moins il souhaitait en faire partie. Et après on se demandait pourquoi il passait autant de temps auprès de ses machines ! Au moins, elles ne trichaient pas, elles.

Un jeune homme le rejoignit. Costume clair, cheveux indisciplinés. Pas de cravate.  
- « Ca va Georgi ? Tu t'amuses bien ?  
- Follement.  
- Ca a l'air…  
- Le sourire béat n'était pas dans l'ordre de mission.  
- En dessous de tout ! Je dirais de le rajouter pour la prochaine fois.  
- Joy en sera ravie….  
- Allez courage, t'as survécu à pire.  
- Bien sûr. Toi et Simon jouant aux grands chefs, négligeant des avis éclairés au sujet de votre sécurité…Dois-je continuer ?  
- Non, ce n'est pas la peine »…Il sourit… « Ces soirées ne sont pas mon truc, non plus.. Normalement on devrait pouvoir s'éclipser dans un peu moins de deux heures…  
- Génial… Je crois que t'es attendu…. »

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils et fixa un point derrière Largo. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et se retourna pour voir ce que Georgi avait repéré. Etait-ce des ennuis en perspective ? Des hommes armés qui allaient abréger ou rallonger cette soirée mondaine ? Il eut beau scruter, il ne vit rien. Juste des hommes d'affaires et leur femme discutant ci et là ou dansant. Rien de louche donc…Oui, non, enfin peut- être pas. Il y avait sûrement des hommes d'affaire pas très nets ou qui menaient certaines affaires limites. Disons plutôt que l'homme le plus dangereux dans cette scène semblait être Marmayer. L'homme le plus ennuyeux et le plus bavard qu'il ait jamais rencontré ! Et comble de malchance, il avait proposé un contrat intéressant au groupe et qui en plus rentrait tout à fait dans sa conception des affaires. Sullivan lui avait déjà planifié plusieurs rendez-vous avec lui.

Il avait donc bien l'intention de l'éviter autant que possible durant la soirée. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur son expert en sécurité. Il s'était raidi. Ca n'augurait rien de bon, tout ça. Finalement, le jeune milliardaire se détendit quand il constata que ce qui intriguait son ami était le couple qui discutait avec Sullivan et qui se dirigeait présentement vers eux.

Georgi s'était perdu dans la contemplation de la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Son fantôme n'était pas si fantomatique que cela finalement. En tout cas, à moins qu'il soit brusquement victime d'hallucinations, bien qu'il n'ait rien bu d'autre que du jus de fruit depuis le début de la soirée, il se tenait bien réel devant lui… encore plus subjuguant que dans ces souvenirs. C'était sans aucun doute la plus belle femme de la soirée.

Bien trop occupé à se repaître de sa vue et à essayer de lire dans ses petites rides son histoire, il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les présentations. Il n'en retint juste que son mari, un certain Patrick Anderson, était diplomate… Quand Largo le présenta, il se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Il la vit sourire. Son cœur s'en affola et il s'en voulut de cela. Il ne devrait pas être permis au fantôme de se réincarner et de venir bousculer les gens pour leur rappeler ce qu'ils avaient mis si longtemps à oublier.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par une voix grave et ensorcelante. :  
- « Pendant que ces messieurs parlent affaires, m'accorderiez-vous l'honneur d'une danse ? »  
Elle avait délaissé les hommes d'affaires et s'était approché avec grâce. Il la détailla de son regard perçant. Elle était splendide… De ces beautés parfaites qu'on ne devait contempler que de loin. S'approcher, les toucher, c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Il savait qu'il devait dire non. Il le savait, mais…  
- « Avec plaisir, madame. »

Elle lui sourit et tel un gentleman, il offrit le bras à son tendre souvenir et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Largo ne sortirait pas de la salle, il ne courrait donc aucun risque ! De toute manière, il ne serait qu'à quelques mètres de lui, il pourrait intervenir à la moindre alerte.  
Les deux hommes d'affaires les regardèrent s'éloigner avec bienveillance, accompagnée d'une pointe de regrets puis reprirent leur discussion…

Sur la piste, le couple se mit à danser au son d'une valse. Les espaces étaient bien marqués : les corps ne se touchaient pas, distants de plusieurs centimètres. Une main dans le dos de l'autre à hauteur bienséante, les deux autres liées raisonnablement. C'est lui qui menait la danse. Elle se contentait de suivre le rythme qu'il imposait. Cette danse n'était pas combat, mais harmonie et ivresse. Ils tournaient sur ce rythme à trois temps, oubliant ce qui les entourait. Rien ne comptait que la danse et ces pas esquissés en harmonie. Un, deux, trois… Calquer son rythme sur l'autre, se laisser mener et étourdir. Un, deux, trois… S'abandonner en silence le temps d'une danse. Nul besoin de mots, ils n'auraient fait que gâcher le moment. Tout était déjà dit dans cette mélodie un peu triste et cette danse. Un, deux, trois… Ils se perdaient dans les yeux de l'autre, les pas leur venaient naturellement. Un, deux, trois… La danse était presque terminée et inconsciemment ils ralentirent le rythme.

La musique se tut. Fin de l'ivresse et retour à un réel décevant. Il cessa de tourner et la libéra… et ressentit un grand vide quand elle ne fut plus dans l'emprise de ses bras. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître, il n'en avait pas le droit. Une musique moderne, qui se voulait plus entraînante, retentit et les chassa de la piste… Ils rejoignirent les deux hommes qui les attendaient. La femme retrouva le bras de son mari. L'homme regagna la pénombre de son poste d'observation au fond de la salle et reprit son observation. Toujours un œil sur son jeune patron et l'autre scrutant tous les alentours et s'attardant par moment sur cette longue silhouette élancée aux cheveux bruns noués en chignon… Yllana Anderson pour ce monde, pour ce pays… Yllana Ralianov pour lui… Il ne lui parlerait plus, il ne la verrait plus…. Dans quelques heures, elle serait redevenue un fantôme hantant divers recoins de sa mémoire… Ne lui resterait que les souvenirs… Jolis mais teintés de l'amertume des actes manqués….

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, Largo revint près de lui et constata une fois de plus qu'il admirait du coin de l'œil Yllana Anderson.  
- « Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui… et elle est mariée… On peut y aller ? »  
Il sourit de l'empressement de son ami à changer le tour de la conversation, mais avec tact, s'abstint de lui en faire la remarque et joua le jeu.  
- « Oh oui… J'ai déjà pris congé des maîtres de maison et il vaut mieux sortir avant que John ne retrouve quelqu'un qu'il aurait encore omis de me présenter… »

Ils quittèrent les salons, récupèrent leurs manteaux et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Largo… Alors que Largo cherchait ses clés, Georgi se tourna vers la demeure qu'ils venaient de quitter… et la vit. Elle était là sur le balcon, le suivant des yeux. Il la fixa un instant, le regard douloureux, imprimant cette image dans sa mémoire, puis fit un effort pour détourner les yeux. Largo était toujours en train de chercher. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un pass qu'il lui tendit :  
- « Tiens tu finiras ta campagne de fouilles plus tard ! »  
Ce faisant un morceau de papier bleu pâle était tombé de sa poche. Etonné, il n'utilisait que du papier blanc ou des post-its jaunes, il se baissa et le ramassa. Son cœur battit plus vite en y découvrant l'écriture fine et serrée… Il leva les yeux, elle était toujours là, le contemplant. Il baissa la tête pour découvrir le message: _Jeudi 18, 20h, square Roosevelt._  
Il releva les yeux en direction du balcon. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant. Elle sourit et tourna les talons. Il resta là à contempler l'espace vidé, froissant le papier dans sa main droite…

- « Georgi ? Tu rêves ? »  
Il murmura pour lui-même :  
- « Ce doit être ça, ça expliquerait tout…. Un très beau rêve… qui ne peut se réaliser…  
- Ohé… Tu veux peut-être faire du rab dans cette soirée mondaine ?  
- Non… Quoique je suis en train de me dire que ça serait peut-être moins dangereux que de te laisser conduire…  
- Je préfère faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu… Allez monte, on rentre…  
- Ce serait dommage de faire patienter Joy plus que nécessaire … »  
Largo le regarda les yeux ébaubis. Georgi sourit.  
- « Combien paries-tu qu'elle trouve un prétexte pour passer ou téléphoner et vérifier qu'il ne s'est rien passé et que je t'ai bien ramené en un seul morceau au groupe ?…  
- Pas un cent…. Je serais sûr de perdre… »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire entendu. Joy Arden détestait être tenue à l'écart de son boulot et était toujours plus inquiète que nécessaire dans ce cas… Puis ils tournèrent la tête. Largo se concentra sur sa conduite tout en pensant à sa jolie garde du corps qui avait récolté un bras en écharpe suite à leur dernière aventure…. Georgi regarda par la vitre, les lampadaires de la ville…. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait était une silhouette évanescente aux yeux opale, aux cheveux noués dans un chignon bas… Une femme qu'il devait oublier… Une femme qu'il ne devait absolument pas rejoindre jeudi 18 à 20 heures…

Fin.


	4. 3: Spleen

**Spleen**

****

**_Amour, amour, quand tu nous tiens,_**_**  
**_**_On peut bien dire : « Adieu prudence ! »._**_  
Jean de la Fontaine, Le Lion amoureux._

**Un square. ****  
****La nuit.**

Quelques gouttes commencent à tomber sur les quelques passants: des hommes en costume pressés de rentrer chez eux retrouver la chaleur de leur cocon familial, des femmes en retard à un rendez-vous qui finissent de se préparer tout courant, des couples de jeunes amoureux à la recherche d'un lieu calme, discret et au sec pour continuer leur découverte mutuelle.

Le temps semble finalement se décider et les gouttes se font plus rapprochées. Il n'y a plus aucun promeneur. Tous ont fui les allées détrempées. Sur un vieux banc un peu branlant où mille promesses d'amour ont déjà été gravées, une femme est assise. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis une heure. Quand la pluie a commencé à tomber quelques instants plus tôt, elle n'a pas cherché à fuir comme tous les autres. Elle a simplement refermé son livre. Un vieux livre à la couverture bleue usée d'avoir été si souvent tripotée par ses mains. En soupirant, elle l'a rangé dans son sac. De toute façon, elle ne lisait pas vraiment. Cela fait 22 ans qu'elle l'a commencé et elle n'a jamais pu dépasser la page quinze. A chaque fois, une sorte de blocage l'empêche de continuer. Quand ce n'est pas la pluie ou l'interruption d'une tierce personne, ce sont ses souvenirs qui remontent à la surface et l'empêchent de lire… elle l'a pris par habitude… et par ironie… Ce soir, elle a officiellement rendez-vous avec les souvenirs qui l'ont toujours empêchée de finir ce livre. La pluie se fait plus insistante. Elle n'en a cure. Il en faudrait beaucoup plus que cela pour la faire bouger ; ce soir, il viendra, elle en est sûre.

Pour tromper l'attente, elle effleure du bout des doigts les promesses d'amour gravées au couteau sur le banc et se demande fugitivement que sont devenus ces couples de bienheureux innocents. Ont-ils connu la trahison, la désillusion, la souffrance ? Ou bien ont-ils été protégés et coulent-ils toujours des jours plus ou moins paisibles l'un auprès de l'autre ?

Du bout de l'ongle, elle joue avec la peinture verte qui s'écaille autour d'un cœur transpercé d'une flèche protégeant des initiales entremêlées. Elle sourit. Décidément cette peinture vert foncé écaillée la poursuit. Mais cette fois, elle se le jure, elle sera un meilleur présage que la dernière fois. La pluie ruisselle sur son visage offert et s'infiltre insidieusement à travers ses vêtements. Elle frissonne un peu, mais ne bouge pas. Il viendra, c'est sûr. Il a dû être retardé à la dernière minute.

Deux couples, protégés par des parapluies, passent près d'elle riant et courant. Ils lui jettent un regard étonné où se mêle un peu de condescendance. Puis la fixant du coin de l'œil, un des hommes dit quelque chose à ses condisciples, ils éclatent tous à nouveau de rire et disparaissent de sa vue. Elle n'en a cure. Elle est au-delà de ça depuis longtemps. Il viendra, c'est sûr.

Le temps passe. La pluie s'interrompt parfois puis reprend de plus belle. La femme est toujours assise sur son banc, bien droite, éclairée par la faible lueur d'un lampadaire. Le reste s'est fondu dans l'obscurité. Elle est seule avec ses souvenirs; même les étoiles ne brillent pas ici ce soir. Mais au fond d'elle l'espoir n'est pas encore tout à fait éteint. Il viendra.

Un pas régulier et calme crisse soudainement sur le gravier déchirant le silence pesant de cette nuit. Son imagination lui joue-t-elle un tour ? Elle plisse les yeux et regarde tout autour d'elle. Elle ne voit rien. Elle soupire et reprend son attente passive. Soudain un homme surgit … et disparaît presque aussitôt. Ce n'était pas lui.

La pluie qui ruisselle sur son visage a maintenant un petit goût salé. Des larmes de frustration s'y sont mêlées. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir. Ca ne sert à rien de vouloir remuer de vieux souvenirs. Elle ne fait que revivre la même sinistre journée qu'il y a 22 ans… à la différence près qu'elle est trempée et qu'elle aurait dû savoir à quoi s'attendre. Elle n'a plus l'excuse de l'inconscience de la jeunesse. Elle se saisit de son sac et puis le repose presque aussitôt. Elle ne peut pas partir maintenant. Cette attente n'a rien avoir avec celle d'il y a 22 ans. A l'époque, elle pensait qu'il ne viendrait pas. Cette fois, elle est sûre qu'il viendra. Même si tous les éléments semblent vouloir lui donner tort ! Même s'ils forment une gigantesque coalition pour empêcher ces retrouvailles ! Il viendra, c'est sûr. Elle y croit farouchement. Et elle se raccroche à cette idée, même si une petite voix lui susurre à l'oreille qu'elle se fourvoie.

La pluie tombe toujours et elle se demande pourquoi elle cherche absolument à le revoir. Le temps a passé, ils ont changé, vieilli, goûté au bonheur et au malheur loin de l'autre et vécu tant d'expériences différentes. Elle s'est mariée, a eu de beaux enfants et elle est heureuse de cette vie. Lui aussi parait heureux de la sienne. Alors pourquoi risquer de tout briser en pourchassant un vieux fantôme ? Elle n'en sait rien. Mais elle doit prendre ce risque. C'est plus fort qu'elle. Il faut qu'elle le revoit… même si ce doit être la dernière fois, même si c'est pour se dire adieu. Elle resserre les pans de son vieux manteau autour d'elle comme pour se réchauffer… bien que, trempé comme il est, cela ne soit guère efficace. Tant pis, elle ne bougera pas d'ici… pas tant qu'il ne sera pas là. Elle souffle dans ses mains pour se réchauffer et avec un peu de culpabilité pense à sa famille qui doit dormir bien au chaud. Elle les trahit un peu en restant sur ce banc à attendre cet homme… Mais elle ne partira pas, elle ne le peut pas… Quand elle ferme les yeux, ce ne sont pas ses enfants, ni même son mari qu'elle voit, c'est cet homme aux cheveux d'or qu'elle a essayé d'oublier en vain depuis 22 ans et que le hasard a remis sur sa route récemment. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne les aime plus, non… c'est juste qu'il n'y a pas qu'eux dans son cœur… Ils n'ont pas su y tenir toute la place… Elle baisse la tête et serre les poings. Elle chasse ses pensées. Ce soir, elle ne veut plus être Mme Anderson, épouse comblée d'un diplomate et mère de deux merveilleux enfants, mais tout simplement Yllana Ralianov, ancienne étudiante russe… qui avait rêvé d'une autre vie et qui attend un vieil ami.

Un homme tapi dans l'ombre la boit littéralement des yeux, depuis quelques instants déjà. Il s'étonne que malgré la pluie, elle soit toujours là sur ce banc à attendre. Elle est belle. Elle ne devrait pas être seule. L'endroit n'est pas sûr. Il hésite sur la conduite qu'il doit tenir. Mais inexorablement il se sent poussé vers elle. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas y aller, qu'il ne devrait pas l'approcher. Ca ne peut que lui attirer des ennuis. Ca ne peut que le faire souffrir. Mais son corps ne tient pas compte des ordres de son esprit… et il avance malgré lui… sans faire de bruit. Il est à peine à un mètre derrière elle. Perdue dans sa rêverie, elle n'a pas senti sa présence. Il est encore temps de faire demi-tour. Elle sourit brusquement et lui se demande à quoi elle pense. Il ne reviendra pas sur ses pas, maintenant. C'est bien trop tard et puis à vrai dire, il n'en a pas envie… Il est maintenant debout juste derrière elle. Sans dire un mot, il pose brusquement ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle sursaute et se tend sous cette poigne ferme. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle se croyait encore seule. Elle lutte contre la panique qui monte en elle. L'homme n'a toujours rien dit. Elle tourne la tête pour lui faire face… et se détend immédiatement. Elle se dégage et se lève. Elle prend son sac, contourne le banc pour venir à ses côtés. Il n'a pratiquement pas bougé, mais un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Rayonnante, elle se plante devant lui en lui adressant un sourire lumineux. Il est quand même venu. Et c'est d'une voix heureuse et dénuée de tout reproche qu'elle déclare :

- « Bonsoir Georgi. »

Sa voix grave le trouble plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Constatant cela, il pense une fois de plus que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir à ce rendez-vous. Mais on ne peut pas toujours lutter et dominer ses envies au nom de la prudence…

- « Bonsoir Yllana. »

Sa voix chaude, son regard qui l'enveloppe, sa proximité la troublent. Tout n'a pas changé. Bien sûr ils ont quelques rides en plus, mais quelle importance ? … L'essentiel est toujours là.

La pluie se met à tomber plus dru. Elle frissonne. Il pose son manteau délicatement sur ses épaules. Il est mouillé aussi et ça ne sert pas à grand chose, mais l'intention est là. Il lui tend la main, lui laissant encore la possibilité de choisir, de fuir. Avec un sourire elle lui confie la sienne. Il l'entraîne en courant loin de ce banc se mettre à l'abri. A les voir ainsi, on ne dirait pas qu'ils ont dépassé la quarantaine depuis quelques temps déjà. Plus de gravité, plus de calme, plus de tempérance, plus de recul… ils se laissent enivrer par leurs émotions… Ils ont rechaussé les chaussons de leur jeunesse pour quelques heures…

Un break noir s'arrête devant une maison de banlieue. Le couple descend. Ils ont beaucoup ri et un peu parlé d'eux… mais un peu seulement. Inutile de rappeler tout ce qui les sépare…  
Il ouvre sa porte. Le carillon sonne. Elle sourit. Il a toujours ce truc. Elle pénètre timidement dans sa demeure. Il fait sombre. Elle constate tout de suite que c'est une maison où on ne vit pas beaucoup. Tout est bien rangé, trop sans doute. C'est fonctionnel, mais ça manque de chaleur, de lumière… peut-être de la présence d'une femme tout simplement. Il revient avec des serviettes et lui en tend quelques-unes pour qu'elle puisse se sécher…

**Quelques instants plus tard.**

Et une serviette de plus qui ne lui est plus d'aucune utilité… tellement elle est mouillée. Avec un éclat de rire, elle la laisse tomber sur le tas humide que forment déjà les autres à l'entrée. Elle n'avait pas conscience qu'il avait autant plu et qu'elle était aussi humide quand elle l'attendait… Elle n'est pas tout à fait sèche, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il est venu et elle est là à ses côtés, chez lui. Elle secoue la tête et de ses cheveux en bataille s'échappent quelques gouttes d'eau qui glissent le long sa nuque, puis de son dos. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de tressaillir sous ce contact froid qu'elle n'attendait pas. Avec un sourire, Georgi passe derrière elle et entreprend obligeamment d'essuyer ces quelques gouttes récalcitrantes avec sa propre serviette, la seule à ne pas avoir encore été complètement imbibée d'eau. Il réunit ensuite tous ses cheveux dans sa main gauche, les tord et se met à les sécher consciencieusement… elle peut sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque dégagée… et cela la trouble… beaucoup plus que cela ne devrait être possible. Sa respiration s'accélère, son corps se raidit… Lentement, elle se retourne et d'une voix un peu trop rauque le remercie de ses attentions. Il hausse les épaules comme pour dire que ce n'était rien et se recule un peu pour déposer la serviette avec les autres. Mais pendant un bref instant, elle a eu le temps de lire dans ses yeux son désir pour elle et les efforts qu'il faisait pour le réprimer et garder le contrôle. Elle en est toute retournée. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas regardée ainsi. Elle se rapproche de lui et se hausse sur la pointe des pieds. Leurs lèvres s'effleurent puis se rejoignent. Leur baiser se fait plus profond et ils se laissent aller… Tout à coup, l'homme se dérobe :

- « On ne devrait pas. Tu es… »

D'un autre baiser, elle l'empêche de finir et de prononcer le mot fatidique.

- « On en a tous les deux envie, Georgi. Pourquoi tout compliquer ? »

Il baisse les yeux et la scrute comme pour chercher une confirmation à ses propos. Tout ce qu'il peut lire en elle, c'est un désir aussi fort que le sien.  
Elle reprend possession de sa bouche et cette fois, il ne résiste pas. Il approfondit même le baiser. Les mains sortent de leur réserve et se mettent à caresser l'autre…. Peu à peu, les vêtements tombent et forment d'autres petits tas humides sur le sol, un peu partout dans l'entrée… Ils n'atteindront jamais la chambre, située au premier étage. Aucune importance, le canapé ou le tapis du salon feront tout aussi bien l'affaire….

**Le lendemain matin**  
Le soleil pénètre difficilement les persiennes et envahit peu à peu la pièce. Il finit par réveiller une Yllana, blottie dans les bras de son amant. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour se rappeler où elle est... Quand tous les détails de la nuit lui reviennent en mémoire, elle rougit… chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très très longtemps. Dire que certains jeunes blancs-becs imaginaient que passé quarante ans, on était bon pour la casse ou au moins la chaise roulante, s'ils savaient… Un éclat de rire la tire de ses pensées. Georgi est réveillé et la contemple à la fois moqueur et plein de tendresse.

- « Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir rougir à nouveau un jour, Ylla !  
- Moi non plus. Mais tout arrive, Georgi. La preuve… »

Elle fait un geste pour englober la pièce.

- « Aurais-tu cru voir ça, il y a seulement deux jours ? »

En souriant, il fait un geste de dénégation.

- « Mais c'est plutôt une bonne surprise. »

Elle dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se lève et entreprend de récupérer ses vêtements éparpillés. Elle constate d'une voix amusée :

- « Tu vas devoir faire un peu de rangement et de nettoyage.  
- Pas grave….. Ca en valait largement la peine. »

Elle lui sourit.

Elle se tait quelques instants et triture l'anneau d'or passé à son annulaire. Puis d'une voix grave et d'un ton ferme reprend :

- « Ca ne se reproduira pas. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? »

Son sourire est teinté de tristesse quand il lui répond:

- « Je le savais dès hier, Ylla. C'est pour ça que j'ai tant hésité à venir te rejoindre.  
- C'est bien ce que je pensais, mais je voulais que les choses soient claires... Je ne regrette pas cette nuit, même si je le devrais sans doute._Elle soupire._ La vérité est que si j'avais l'occasion de remonter le temps de 24 heures, je referais exactement la même chose. Et s'il n'y avait pas... »

Il a franchi rapidement l'espace qui les séparait et il pose délicatement son index sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de finir.

- « Mais il y a. Inutile de spéculer sur ce qui aurait pu être, Yllana... »

Il caresse sa joue, d'un geste très tendre et dépose un rapide baiser sur son front.

- « La salle de bain est en haut, première porte à droite. »

Il gagne sa chambre pour enfiler une tenue sèche et propre. Yllana finit de ramasser ses propres vêtements. Ils sont encore un peu humides. Mais c'est le contraire qui aurait été étonnant vu la manière dont ils étaient disposés! En soupirant, elle gagne la salle de bain indiquée pour essayer de se composer une apparence à peu près présentable... Il lui faudra moins d'une vingtaine de minutes pour redevenir Mme Anderson...

Quand elle descend, Georgi est confortablement installé dans le canapé du salon devant une cafetière fumante.

- « Tu en veux?  
- Non je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Il vaut mieux que je parte maintenant. »

_Tant que j'en ai encore la force_, pense-t-elle.

- « D'accord. »

Il se lève et la rejoint dans l'entrée, au pied de l'escalier.

- « Tu veux que je t'appelle un taxi ?  
- Non. Il n'y aurait pas plutôt une ligne de bus dans le coin ? »

Elle finit en pensées : _Ce serait un peu plus discret._

- « Au bout de la rue.  
- Bien. »

Georgi lui tend son manteau et son sac. Ils ne savent plus trop quoi se dire. Ils s'étaient offert une parenthèse dans leur vie, et elle est en train de se refermer. Ils ne veulent pas gâcher leurs dernières minutes ensemble. Ils sortent. Elle s'arrête brusquement au bas des marches de l'escalier et posant sa main sur son bras dit d'une voix douce, mais ferme :

- « C'est ici qu'on se dit au-revoir, Georgi.  
- Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour cela. »

Elle sourit.

- « J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte. »

Il a un sourire amer. Il sait qu'elle fait allusion à sa lâcheté, vingt-deux ans auparavant.

- « Ce n'est pourtant pas si difficile. »

Elle se hausse sur la pointe des pieds et lui dépose un léger baiser au coin des lèvres.

- « A un de ces jours, Georgi Kerensky.  
- Au-revoir, Yllana Ralianov »

Elle parcourt rapidement les quelques mètres qui la séparent de la rue. Arrivée à la barrière, elle s'arrête brusquement et se retourne vers lui :

- « J'espère très sincèrement que tu trouveras un jour la femme qu'il te faut Georgi… celle qui saura te rendre heureux. »

Elle lui adresse un dernier sourire, se détourne et s'en va.

Georgi murmure alors :

- « Je l'ai peut-être déjà perdue depuis longtemps, Ylla… dans un café russe auprès d'un vieux juke-box abîmé. »

Il s'approche de la barrière pour la voir encore un peu.

D'un pas gracile, elle s'en va vers l'homme qu'elle n'a jamais attendu, mais qu'elle a appris à aimer… toujours un peu plus en vingt ans de mariage. Elle ne jettera plus de regard en arrière… Cette fois-ci, elle a vraiment tourné la page. Elle n'a qu'un remords, celui de ne pas en avoir pour cette nuit. Ca n'est pas juste ni pour son mari ni pour ses enfants… même s'ils n'en sauront jamais rien… Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux garder pour soi et qui au fond, ne regardent personne.

Georgi la regarde s'éloigner avec au fond des yeux et du cœur d'indicibles regrets !  
Son portable sonne. Il l'a laissé à l'intérieur. Il se résout à détacher son regard de sa silhouette et rentre.

- « Kerensky ? Désolé, mais on a besoin de toi et vite ! »

Kerensky soupire et se contente d'un laconique :

- « J'arrive. »

Il attrape son manteau et ses clés.

En s'installant derrière le volant, il regarde une dernière fois la direction qu'elle a prise. On ne la voit déjà plus. Il soupire. Ca ne change rien. Il sait déjà qu'elle le hantera encore longtemps. Il n'aurait pas dû y aller hier. Il n'aurait pas dû l'emmener chez lui. Et pourtant, il ne parvient pas à regretter vraiment ses actes… même s'il sait qu'il va en souffrir. Il met le contact. On l'attend. Inutile de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il l'a choisi.

**Fin.**


End file.
